Radioactive Gloop and Chocolate Cake
by Growlithe2010
Summary: Exploding jellybabies. Radioactive gloop. Teachers hyped on coffee. Random dreams and mayhem. Gill, Luke, Angela and Gray in my house. Strange? For me, it's just another week in my crazy life.
1. Gloop, Chocolate, and a Dimensional Mess

**This is a side project and spinoff I'm writing while working on a very large series, _The Adventures of a Flame Hero_. I won't publish it until I've finished at least the prequel and the first main story of the Drawn to Life segment, so it might be a while. That series acts as a prequel to this story (and possibly others) so I'll give you the gist of it here. Alia is a quite normal Year 8 student when Wilfre attacks her, trying to achieve what he failed with Mike. She promptly falls into a coma in her world, while she wakes up in the Raposa world, and is soon adopted as a temporary Creation Hero. While there, she finds out about her alter-ego form, ArcaGrowl, and how to use it. With a Flame Emblem she can control flames, with powers akin to those of a Growlithe. Wilfre creates a shadow version of ArcaGrowl called Void, who is trying to take over the world and kill her. Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow have stupidly spread the seven Chaos Emeralds across different dimensions, and end up in the Raposa world while looking for them. ArcaGrowl and the two hedgehogs team up soon after to find the Chaos Emeralds and defeat Void. That involves travelling to different worlds, including the one of Harvest Moon.**

**This story shows what crazy adventures she might get into if she saves the day and wakes up.**

**I do not own anything apart from ArcaGrowl, Void, Alia and the Flame Emblems.**

After yet ANOTHER accident involving chocolate cake, a Flame Emblem, and some green gloop from Science class, Alia's finding her normal life being mixed with that of her alter ego, ArcaGrowl. After the whole coma incident, her life had gone back to that of a Year 8 high school student. Now, all the friends she made along the way to stop Void were popping into her world to say hello, how the heck is she going to explain the sudden appearance of fictional characters to everyone?  
-

Alia was running around the house, trashing most rooms in the process, looking for her jar of goo which happened to be her Science project.

"Trust the stupid teacher to give me some vanishing radio-active goop to study!" She yelled, annoyed for once that her family were on a month's vacation, leaving her to look after the house.

At least she could have blamed her evil half sister and gotten out of trouble.

"Isn't it illegal to leave a (practically) child on her own?"

Now that she actually thought about it, Alia had spent six years in that coma, so she was technically eighteen. However, she still had the mind and body of a twelve year old, so was still in Year 8.

"AHA!"

She found the jar of gloop next to her Growlithe plush toy. Technically though, it wasn't a toy, but her own real Growlithe pretending to be a toy. It only 'woke up' if she used a Flame Emblem on it.

"YAY! If I did get a detention, everyone would be teasing me for weeks! I'm gonna go celebrate that not happening with chocolate cake!"

(Well, the age of her mind should be twelve. She had the smarts of her biological age, the body of the age she was currently, and the innocence and happy-go-lucky attitude of a small child. Most of the time.)

She quickly raced out of her bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab the cake she had secretly spent her pocket money on. She wasn't really a fan of sweet things, but chocolate cake and dairy fudge were weaknesses of hers.

After cutting a small slice, she ran back upstairs again, tripping over and flying into her room, knocking over the gloop, her Growlithe toy, and quite a few other things in the process.

"HOLY ARCANINE!"

There was a small explosion, and next thing she knew, there was a lot of smoke, and four people she definitely knew, if not well.

"ArcaGrowl?"

She blinked slightly, before looking down at herself. Orange fur, black stripes, cream stomach. She knew her head would also be orange, two quills sticking upwards behind her head with cream highlights, a cream muzzle, and those almost glowing aqua eyes which seemed to be the only feature that carried over when she transformed.

Yep, Alia was in her alter ego form, ArcaGrowl.

She looked up at Angela, Gill, Luke and, strangely, Gray.

"Not again..." Was all she groaned, before looking at the empty plate she was holding.

"HEY! WHERE'S MY CAKE!"


	2. Living Arrangements and Flying Furballs

ArcaGrowl soon powered down to Alia, and began questioning the four people in front of her.

"So... do you have any idea how you got here?"

The blue-haired boy shrugged. "Nope!" he chirped happily.

Angela grabbed a gem in the shape of a flame that had fallen on the floor.

"Could this have anything to do with it?"  
-

Alia's POV

I knew that gem the moment I saw it. It was my Flame Emblem I keep for safety.

"Whoops..."

I think the radioactive gloop had reacted with my Flame Emblem. Whatever happened, the thing was completely out of energy. I would have to wait at least a week before I could even think of sending them back.

"So, anyway, what the heck is going on here, Alia? The last time we saw you was back in our world!" Gill commented, looking slightly annoyed.

I admit, I hadn't really talked to any of them while I was rushing around trying to stop Void. I just kinda said hi, then rushed off to Forget-Me-Not Valley, and then the Sunshine Islands.

"Well, we can skip the introductions. Can you get us back please?" Gray crossed his arms.

"Sorry, but my Flame Emblem's busted. I won't be able to teleport you back for at least seven days."

That was when Aaron decided to walk in.

"Yo Whi... WOAH! Who are these guys!"

I groaned in extreme annoyance and turned to the black haired, golden eyed boy who always refers to me by my last name, White.

"What are you doing in MY HOUSE, Aaron!"

"What are these guys doing in your house, White!"

"Touche." Luke sniggered, winking at Angela, who responded with a small smile.

I just sweatdropped, then I had an amazing idea.

"Aaron, do you mind letting two of these guys stay at your place? My house only has three rooms."

Aaron smirked and nodded his head slightly.

"Sure! Err... who should go with who?"

I grinned as evily as I could at Aaron, who started to look a little uncomfortable.

In the end we decided Gill and Gray would stay with me, while Angela and Luke would stay with Aaron. I wasn't quite comfortable with the fact a girl would be staying at his house, but I knew Luke would probably stop Aaron trying anything.

Eventually, the three left, and Gray muttered something about a shower before stalking away.

"Well, that was weird."

I shrugged and grinned, trying not to laugh.

"You think that was weird? This is a normal Sunday for me!"

Gill rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"You're lucky, you know, Gill! Aaron is seriously creepy sometimes! And he steals my chocolate cake!"

"The way you switch between acting mature and childish astounds me." The blond laughed.

I got grumpy then. I don't like it when people insult me.

"You try being twelve and eighteen at the same time then!" I pouted, before something orange and furry flew at me, sending me head over heels.

"What the-? Alia, are you ok?"

I just giggled, my Growlithe licking my face, before pouncing at Gill, who fell over as well.

"That thing is really excitable, hey?"

I grabbed the furball and walked into the next room, where Gill would be staying.

The walls were a pale purple, and the carpet was a deep shade of violet. There was a single bed, a bookshelf, and a TV.  
Just like my room, except mine was orange, and had a lot of video games in it.

"Ok, we've got school in the morning. I'll try and get you guys into my classes."

I then went back into my own room and settled down with Growlithe, deciding to hit the hay a little earlier than normal. But then, I was going to have a long day tomorrow.

Gray stomped up the stairs half an hour later. I just pointed my thumb at the only bedroom not in use. I thought he was a little grumpy, so I didn't talk to him much.

Sadly, Growlithe didn't get the whole 'leave him alone' concept, and immediately sped into the room after him. There was a large crash, and then Gray yelling.

I just sniggered and curled up more, before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Teachers from Crazytown

**I do not own Harvest Moon.**

_The events in this chapter have actually happened to me at various points during to school, but have been exaggerated slightly for entertainment purposes._

I was woken up by my furry alarm clock at 7:00 am the next morning. Almost immediately afterwards I heard a crash and Gray yelling various random words.

I opened my eyes, shifted a bit, then fell onto the floor head first as always.

After about half an hour of falling over, crashing into things, trying to stop Gray killing Growlithe, and sorting out places in classes, I was finally ready for school.

Gill came rushing down in a uniform my mum had got for me but was way too big, while Gray walked down behind, grumbling about how stupid the whole thing was.

"Gill, you're in my form. Gray, you'll be with my mate Lucia in Churchill House, Form C3."

There was a loud rap on the door, before Aaron, Luke and Angela walked in, all wearing uniform.

"Come ON, SlowPoke! You don't want to keep us waiting!"

I face planted at the nickname Aaron had suddenly decided to give me, then retaliated.

"Yeah yeah, Pokabu."

We both glared at each other before running out of the door, flattening Lucia in the process.

"Sorry!" I yelled back, before racing on.  
-

We eventually made it into Alyria High, just as the bell was going. Gill and I were in Newton, Lucia and Gray were in Churchill, Angela and my good friend Amelia were in Shakespere, leaving Aaron and Luke in Gainsborough.

The moment I stepped into form, everyone started the gossiping I was used to.

"Oh my gosh, is that a new student?"  
"How come he's standing next to that loser Alia?"  
"She must just be following him. He's way too far out of her league."

I just sighed and sat down, motioning for Gill to sit next to me.

He seemed to be listening to the crowd around him. I just sat in my seat, isolated from the kids in my year as always. Why they don't like me, I have no idea. Maybe it's because of the whole 'I've been in a coma' thing.

After form we met up with Aaron, Amelia and Angela for Science with Mr Washduck. Mr Washduck is one of those pyrotechnic scientists who love settings things on fire.

Sure enough, five minutes later we were outside while the teachers tried to put out the flames started by an exploding jellybaby.

"Why did he set fire to that thing?" Angela questioned while everyone else watched the scene with amusement.

"'Cause the teachers here are completely out of their minds." I whispered, looking at my Maths teacher, whose coat was currently burning as well.

They finally put out the flames, and we went to French.

"Is this another weird teacher?" Gill asked with a sigh.  
I nodded, just as the teacher, Madam River, came running in.

"Okay class, today we're going to play a French version of Simon Says! How fun is that?" she cried, smiling excitedly.

"Point proven."

Half way through the lesson Madam River proceeded to tell us about a random trip to Sweden with her daughters, and Amelia put up her hand.

"Yes?"

"Madam, did you drink coffee again?"

The teacher nodded and clapped gleefully. The whole class sweatdropped, and we waited quietly for the lesson to end.

It was then lunchtime. I always met up with the Alyria Heroes in the Student Hall, and today was no different.

"HEY! ALLIIAA!" Jowie yelled, beckoning for me to come over.

I walked over, and he smiled brightly.

"Am I seeing things, or is that Gill, Angela and Gray over there?"

I forgot Jowie played ALL the Harvest Moon games. He seems to copy everything I do for some reason. Couldn't tell you why.

"Yes..."

Jowie knew all about the whole coma thing, and he and the rest of the Alyria Heroes were the only ones who knew about Harvest Moon, I figured we'd be okay.

I then walked over to them.

"Gray, wasn't Luke with you in WoodWork?"

Gray rolled his eyes and smirked slightly.

"He was getting all hyper and telling the teacher how his dad does things in the carpenters shop when I left."

Typical, really.  
I checked my planner and suddenly I didn't feel so good. It was Hockey next, which I was secretly dreading. I'm actually pretty good at it, but there is one thing that really scares me.

Karlya.

_Uh oh. Who is Karlya and what is the problem? Will Alia's friends notice? Is there something she hasn't been telling?_


	4. Silent Suffering

**I don't own Harvest Moon. I wish I could say the same for some rather bad memories of mine.**

_The next few chapters will differentiate from the rest of the story. This part of the story shows what Alia's relationship is like with many people in the school. _

_It is also a major plot point for the romance in the story._

_I decide to write this section as a tribute to those that suffer from bullying like I did once._

**_(The events in this chapter have no basis in real life)_**

Angela's POV

So far, Alia's school seems to be just plain crazy. First, the Science teacher sets the classroom and one of the teachers on fire. Then, our French teacher made us play Simon Says instead of doing any work. I guess giving her caffiene is a really bad idea.

Next we had Hockey, which wasn't really my cup of tea, but, everyone has something they don't like. At least Drama club at break was somewhat normal. We were acting out a scene where a kid is being bullied.

Alia did a really good job there. She looked and sounded afraid. She smiled after though, so I knew she wasn't really scared.

The bell went and everyone began filing out. Alia wasn't looking too good. She sort of went pale. I guess she doesn't like Hockey either.

-  
Alia's POV

There was the bell. I slowly trudged behind everyone else,  
trying to swallow my fear.

In the Newton changing rooms is where it started.

Karlya and her friends surrounded me, eyes glinting cruelly, laughing at me, mocking me.

"We can't wait to see you outside, Alia! You should have a lot of energy after being asleep for six years!"

I backed away and changed hurridly, hoping and praying I wouldn't be on the same team as them.

Oh, how cruel fate can be.

They were all there, waiting for me. The only good thing was that Gill was on my team too. Maybe he would notice if they tried anything too big.

The first match between Newton Team 1 and Churchill Team 2 started, and I watched with the rest of the team from the section marked for us.

Karlya walked over while everyone was distracted, forcing me into the corner.

"You're useless, you know. A lying baby who seeks attention. I don't see why anyone bothers even looking at you."

I shivered, trying to back away further, but I was already pressed against the wall.

"You're a waste of space. Boring, disgusting. One day I'll beat the pride and happiness out of you. You don't deserve to be happy. You don't deserve to live. If you really were in a coma, why didn't you just die and save everyone the horror of seeing your ugly face?"

I could only cower as he blocked any way of escape. The teachers would just yell at me if I tried to escape anyway.

Every time she saw me, she would do this. The words he said would swirl around my head, making me wonder why I tried so hard to save myself when I was asleep. I could've just fallen peacefully, never to worry, never have to dread the days he found me.

Soon, but not soon enough, the lesson ended. I didn't wait for the others. I just ran, ran as fast as I could. I sat for a while, waiting for my friends to catch up, composing myself, making excuses.

They didn't need to know.


	5. Random Ain't Got Nothing On My Dreams

**I don't own Harvest Moon. If I did, Animal Parade would be released in England.**

_This part of the story is a bit strange, but it reflects the way Alia would be feeling._

The same thing happened over the next three days. Karlya would corner Alia and threaten her. She wouldn't say a word.  
She didn't want anyone to worry, and all she had learned during her coma suggested that she had to do things herself.

Sometimes, words don't need to be spoken...

Gill and Gray watched her grow quieter each day.  
Gray wasn't too worried; he was quiet, and he didn't see her much. Gill did though.

He saw the way she sat when she thought no-one was looking; hunched, curled into a ball almost. He saw the flicker of fear in her eyes when Physical Education came around.

So he decided to watch Alia when Hockey rolled around again that Thursday. He didn't make it obvious, but he kept an eye on her.

He saw Karlya walk towards her. He saw her cower, try to back away. He saw her eyes close tightly as she tried to block out Karlya's words.

Gill saw her cry, and he didn't just watch any longer.

"What are you doing to her!"

The tall boy turned to face Gill, smirking.

"Telling her the truth. Telling the lying worm that she should have died."

The blond haired boy's eyes widened then narrowed in anger.

"No-one deserves to die! By the way, she isn't lying, you idiot!"

Alia's friends from the other teams came running over, despite the fact the teachers were screaming at them.

"Alia, you idiot! Tell us next time!"  
"No one has to suffer like that!"

Karlya glared at the crowd of people around him and quickly walked away as the bell went.  
-

Alia shot up, her eyes opening to see the moonlit sky.  
She smiled in relief, then turned as Gill opened the door.

"Is everything ok? I thought I heard you cry."

Alia nodded quietly.

"I was just dreaming about what happened today, but it kind of got mixed up with an old memory of mine. It was Hockey last period and..."

"It was Drama last period, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I know now. I'm fine. Thank you... for caring."

Gill smiled, then quietly left the room.

It was Monday night, and everything was ok.

_So it was all a dream. But then... why were the others mixed up in it?_

_Why Gill, especially?_


End file.
